


Tight Circumstances

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [14]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Ellie has been ignoring Dina, being trapped in an armoured bus as a hoard walks past is a good time to talk it out.Ellie/Dina, day in the life-esque? Minor violence to infected, with a special guest group at the end. Hope you enjoy itJackson Part 14!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: Jackson [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Tight Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This was a longer one, hence the delay, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, unbetad!

"Cuz we're short today, you'll be going in pairs. Stick to the basic routes, don't do anything stupid."

Tommy starts pairing people up, Ellie is stood by herself, a vain attempt at staying away from her friends.

Tommy is a little shit stirrer, though.

"Ellie, you can go with Dina!"

Ellie shuts her eyes and lets out a huff. Tommy is smiling, giving her a knowing look.

_ Fuck you, Tommy. _

Dina walks over to her, hands on her bag straps.

"Hey, looks like we're riding together today! Can't avoid me now, can you?"

Ellie gives her the dullest look she can muster.

"Let's just go."

She climbs up Shimmer, so doesn't see as Dina very dramatically throws her arms around in annoyance, climbing onto her own horse.

Jesse walked over and stood next to Tommy, crossing his arms and watching the two girls trot away.

"You're an evil man, Tommy."

"Mm, that maybe so, but I want them to actually  _ talk  _ again."

Jesse nods, walking with him to their horses.

"Tell me about it. Dina and I split so she could figure out how she feels about Ellie. I don't know why they're not talking anymore."

"And we may never know, least we've done what we could."

They set off on patrol.

* * *

It's been thirty minutes of their patrol, and Ellie has yet to talk to Dina. The other woman was annoyed, so, to try and  _ get _ Ellie's attention, she decided to  _ be _ annoying.

Her horse bumped into Shimmer. She gasped dramatically in the binoculars to get her to run over, only to say how there's a pretty bird. She even tried talking utter nonsense, something she  _ knew _ Ellie loved to join in with.

Still nothing. So, Dina decided to bring out the big guns.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves… get on your nerves, get on your nerves! I know a song that'll-"

Ellie sighed, jumping off of her horse and throwing her reins over a tree.

"Oh, are we getting off?"

Ellie nods, pointing to a small clearing in the trees which leads to a motorway.

"Tommy mentioned checking somewhere around here out, said there might be some supplies."

Dina's annoying mood vanished.

"Yeah, but he also said don't do anything stupid. We do patrols,"

She got off of Japan.

"No scavenging! This is dangerous, Ellie. We're 17, not even old enough for pair rides."

"Wait with Shimmer and Japan, then. I won't be long."

Dina huffed, tying her reins onto Shimmer's and swinging her rifle around as she walked with her friend.

_ Well, I hope we're still friends. _

She felt her lips quirk when she heard Ellie humming under her breath.

_ "... Get on your nerves… fucking hell." _

They hop over metal railings, getting over a car and climbing onto a van. They scan over the abandoned cars, which were almost swallowed by the nature around them. She hears scratching of paper and pencil, glancing to see Ellie jotting something in her journal.

"This area has probably been looked over more than a few times. Let's be smart about this."

"Oh, hi Jesse. Didn't know you were here."

Ellie sighs and climbs down, Dina following behind. They decide to explore the cars closer to the edge, finding rubbing alcohol, bullets and some CDs.

The two also found a creepy painting of a woman on the wall. Some barely readable text below it.

"May she… something, us home?"

Ellie shrugged, she still hasn't spoken to her.

They're crossing over to the next.part of the highway when something reaches them. They share a look of matched annoyance, attach their silencers and slowly walk towards the sound. It seemed to be coming from behind a lorry which was blocking the road, the only way past a small muddy gap below.

"I'll go see-"

"No, I'll go."

Ellie pushed past her and knelt down, falling to her front and crawling under the lorry. Dina mentally prayers for strength and follows her after she hears  _ "two Clickers, come on!"  _ from her friend.

They both swap their guns for knives, Dina with a shiv and Ellie using her mother's. The Clickers are dead before they noticed they were in danger, and the two girls were taking a moment to breathe, Ellie giving her a smile, only for it to drop as she turned away.

Ellie started to walk back to the lorry, and that's when Dina decided she'd had enough.

"Man, I hate those fuckin' blind ass-"

"Why're you angry with me?"

Ellie almost choked on her words, but gives Dina wide eyed look of shock.

"W- what? I'm not-"

"Well it feels like it. You can't look at me, talk to me, or even  _ smile _ at me?! What is it, Ellie?"

Ellie stares at the ground, kicking her shoe.

"Is it… was it the other night?"

The other woman pauses, holding her elbow. Dina can see what she's thinking of, too. Alcohol, casual flirting, Cat leaving, her and Ellie getting a little  _ too _ close.

"No! Dina, it's- fuck. Can I explain later?"

"You lost the chance to 'explain later' after you've  _ ignored _ me for almost a week. Even Tommy noticed,  _ Tommy. _ He doesn't even know when Maria is ore than annoyed' at him, and the woman practically vibrates!"

"Dina-" Ellie hushed, staring over her shoulder. But Dina was tired, upset, and wanted answers.

"I don't know why you're angry, but we are friends! You  _ talk to me _ about things!"

"Dina!"

"Stop inter-"

Ellie's hand is over her mouth and she drags her to the ground. Her finger over her own lips, and Dina notices the slight twinge of  _ worry. _

She points, Dina follows. While they were distracted by the two Clickers, it seems other infected had heard their deaths and the subsequent shouting. Three Clickers, several Runners came from under the lorry.

_ Fucking hell, Dina you fucking idiot! _

"... We have to move. Now."

Dina nodded, Ellie took her hand and they walked as silently as they could. The Clickers were screaming, the Runners pacing. 

"Ellie, there's too many of them."

She hates to agree, but flashes of five Clickers chasing her and Henry in the sewers came to mind.

_ Yeah, there's too many. _

"We gotta hide."

They walk along the road, trying to find a way down to their horses, which Dina remembered, with a chill, were  _ tied together. _

_ Fuck sake! _

"Hey, check it out!" Ellie whispered. Dina followed her gaze, finding what looked like a school bus. It's windows were boarded up with sheets of metal, with barbed wire and mesh around the sides.

They share a look and hurry as quietly as they can to the bus.

"Shit, fuckin' door is rusted shut. Hey-"

Dina was on the floor and creeping below the bus. It had a solid base, but sure enough there was a small hatch. She pulled, it wouldn't budge. With a mental curse she called out.

"We can get through here, hurry!"

Ellie slides under, dragging her gun behind her and keeping an eye on the growing hoard.

"Keep watch, I'll open the hatch."

She nods, looking through her rifle as Dina pushes the metal. It creaks, groaning from the rust.

A few Clickers screech at the sound.

"Any time today, Dina."

"Helpful, Ellie. Really helpful."

Ellie looks past her, seeing something she really  _ really _ didn't need to see.

"Is that a fuckin' Bloater?"

Dina took a moment to look, nodding with a tight face.

"Yup, fuck it."

Using any strength she has, she pulls herself up and kicks the door. It opens with a heavy clang, Clickers and Runners groaning in excitement.

"Go, go, go!"

Dina gets in, moving out the way as Ellie scrambles in. She shuts the door, sliding the lock across as Ellie comes back over her shoulder.

"Here, use this!"

They slide the metal crate over the lid, leaning on it just when it's lifted, Clicker screeching to get in. They keep eye contact, staying as silent as they can with their hearts racing.

"Ellie, horses!"

The freckled woman groans, moving to the front as the banging kept echoing. She pulls her rifle to her front, mentally thanking Tommy for the sniping lesson, and also cursing him for her current situation.

"Right, don't hate me for this-"

"For, urgh-!"

Ellie stands on the box, balancing on Dina's shoulders as she climbs up through the sunroof, opening it as silently as she can. None of the infected react, too busy slamming into the cars to notice. Ellie lays on the roof, looking through the scope.

The two horses are thrashing, infected getting closer and closer by the second. She takes a breath, in and out, aims, in and out, sends a silent prayer to whoever is listening, in and-

She squeezes the trigger. The tree branch keeping the horses in place shatters, and she watches for a moment as Shimmer donkey kicks a Runner, and Japan tramples another, the two running back to Jackson, as they were trained.

Ellie let's herself smile, until the infected make her remember their existence. One snarls, climbing up the side of the bus.

"Shit!"

She stands, kicking the infected off of the roof. It falls loudly, and all attention is on her, again.

_ First the bonfire, now this? Awesome. _

In a move which would make Joel cry with pride, she baseball-slid into the hatch, falling down and slamming the roof shut behind her, landing on top of Dina in the process. Which was lucky, really, as her added weight cut off a Clickers arm which had made its way inside.

"I would've helped, you know?!"

"You needed to stay here!"

"I meant. With. A. Lift." She deadpanned.

"... Oh."

The banging slows down after a while, and the infected step back. Ellie looks out of one side, Dina getting the other.

"Fuck." They both whisper.

"They not going on your end, either?"

"Nope."

"Ah, great."

There's a silence then, just the two survivors listening as the infected, annoyingly, shamble around rather than leaving. They check over the doors, finding no way for them to get in.

_ At least there's a reason for her to be silent now. _

Dina is staring at the ceiling, more of a glare and a glazed over look. Ellie notices it, and wants to speak up.

_ I can't. Think of what she'd say! _

She clenched her fists, an overwhelming urge to punch something being fought off by the creaking of the Clickers.

They're there for a while. The infected don't leave.

"No wonder this place is barely touched, hordes everywhere." Ellie mumbles to herself. Dina nods, picking at her nails, Ellie frowns.

"I know, I'm 2020 in hindsight, right?"

Dina still doesn't reply. Ellie knows she deserves it, but she is  _ such _ a sore loser.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Dina drops her hand, giving her the dullest expression ever known to man.

Maybe.

"Wow, all is forgiven. Well done Ellie-"

"Okay, no, I didn't mean-"

The Clickers creak, and she stops talking. That seems to be a good idea, as Dina is more than just the fury of a woman scorned. Now? The fury of a woman scorned, who is also stuck in close proximity with the person who scorned her, or whatever the bloody saying is.

_ Stupid fucking promises. _

The night comes faster than they want it to, and the infected are still outside, waiting.

"... They must come for us at some time, right?"

Ellie shrugged, scanning over all the graffiti on the inside of the bus.

"... How did you know there'd be a door?"

Dina was tired, she couldn't be bothered to act petty.

"Hm?"

"You went under, knew it would be here?"

She holds up her hand in a 'eh' kind of way.

"The bus is surrounded by metal and spikes, figure whoever is crazy enough to have this build would have an escape option."

Ellie nods, smiling as she looks at the sky through the cracks in the metal windows. It wasn't a full moon in a clear sky, in fact she couldn't even see the moon, and clouds covered all the stars.

Ignoring the infected, it's a nice evening. She yearned for her guitar and something to drink.

Her head throbbed from the last 'drink' she had, and she flashed to the bonfire.

_ Do you regret it?! _

_ I could never. _

Every time Ellie tries to speak, tries to apologise, a lump of awkward fills her voice and she sounds more like a Runner than the ones outside.

With the night comes cold, and they both start to shiver. They'd worn their summer clothes, and were not prepared for the cold.

They both had the realisation they'd have to hug for warmth around the same time, if Dina's sigh was anything to go by. It's not like she didn't  _ want _ to cuddle Ellie, it's actually one of her favourite things to do. But with how awkward everything has been, she wants to hide away and forget for a little bit.

They awkwardly shuffle closer on the hard floor, Ellie opening her arms with an unsure smile.

Dina rolls her eyes and gets closer.

"I'm still mad at you, but I don't want to die of frostbite before I find out why you've been such a dick."

They're still speaking barely above a whisper, so Ellie almost didn't catch her words. She pulls a face at the end of her sentence, shivering as she pulls her friend closer in an embrace.

"Please don't refer to me as one of those."

"Fine, you're a pussy, better?"

"Much."

Dina tucks her head under Ellie's chin, finding herself relaxing as Ellie begins drawing soft patterns over her back, her body betraying itself as her annoyance slips away.

It's so easy to forget her anger, but Ellie hasn't spoken to her for a  _ week. _ She needed to know why, what she did, what was wrong with her friend, if they still  _ were  _ friends.

"I'm sorry for being a pussy."

Ellie may be telepathic.

Dina shrugs.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

The other woman is quiet again, Dina knows her friend, she gives her time.

"The other night, at the bonfire-"

_ Heat. Laughter. Eyes watching every move. Tender touches. _

"You regret it?"

Ellie stops, and Dina can't stop herself looking at her face even if she wanted to. Her eyebrows are pushed together, worry gracing her features.

"Wha… I didn't- look, I promised Cat that-"

Dina's eyes widen, and as much as she hates to, she covers Ellie's mouth. She points across the bus, to the windshield, which was covered by metal apart from a metre long gap where the driver's eyes would be.

A second shadow walks past it.

The two girls move as silently as possible, in shock and fear as- whatever it was, moved past the infected with ease.

A whistle reaches them, the Clickers don't even react. It's low and long, followed by six short bursts and another low tune.

The two girls have the same thought as to what it could mean.

_ One Bloater. Six Clickers. Lots of Runners. _

A short and higher whistle replies, being met with a low jittery whistle back. The girls share a confused look.

_ Not a clue. _

That's when the satisfying sound of Infected being shot with arrows is heard. They know it's arrows, as one comes through a gap in the window.

Ellie and Dina lay down, arms over their heads, huddling towards one another.

The Clickers almost all go down, only two left when they're found out by some Runners. A male Infected screams in a gargled tone, and soon the whistles are back. Sharp and quick, these people shoot as many as they can.

Ellie winces at the first human death, that's when the bullets start firing, and the Bloater gets involved. They crawl to the other side of the bus, towards the back and near the escape hole as a precaution, as the Bloater pulls itself up and over the reinforced vehicle. It stands on the roof, metal groaning, as it roars it's presence.

They jump as a human speaks, the last few Runners falling.

"May she guide me through the storm. May she keep me calm."

Many voices echoed the man.

"May she guide us!"

Ellie can't help herself, honestly, covering her friend with her body when the firing starts. Fire burns the top of their safe place until the Bloater launches one of its mycotoxin attacks, making them scatter. The infected jumps down after them, slowly stalking them as they rein it with arrows and bullets.

The sound of fighting gets further and further away, the two are laying there, not quite caring for the dubious positioning they're in.

Until Dina notices, bucking backwards to get Ellie's attention. She didn't see the blush this received.

"Might wanna scooch, buddy. You're straddling my butt."

"Oh!"

Ellie rolls to the side, but they both stay down, aware the threat isn't really gone.

Ellie hopes the Bloater survives, they're easy to kill. Dina hopes it's the humans, they can be reasoned with if they're non friendly.

Neither voice this.

The silence stretches for what feels like hours, until eventually they hear them again. A low whistle, raising once, jutting, and going low again.

"All clear!"

Ellie curses.

The people are walking now, not trying to hide their footsteps.

"Did the sinners come this way?"

"Apparently so. Disgusting, lying with men."

One of them spits.

"All Mother would be ashamed."

There's a gagging sound, Ellie can mentally see them approaching the fallen man.

"May she guide you home."

An arrow is fired between his eyes, the choking stops.

"Shall we look in there?"

There's a rattling at the door, Ellie pulls the pistol from her pocket and aims, waiting. Dina isn't far behind.

"The doors are sealed shut, I doubt anyone could get in."

"Garh, this is useless, brother! They are gone, most likely struck down. Let us return home, before we send more to the All Mother."

There's a mumble of agreement, the leader huffs.

"Very well. May she guide us home."

"May she guide us home."

There's a final bang against the door and the group walk away. Ellie and Dina stay as still as they can manage, not wanting to risk failing now.

Thirty minutes later, they relax.

"Let's head to the horse's trees, they'll guide the search parties there." Dina suggests, and Ellie is already up before she finishes talking.

"Yeah, good idea."

She moves the boxes covering the door. She nods at Dina to open the hatch, aiming and waiting for anything to pop up out of the hole.

Nothing does.

They slide under the bus and come out the other side, the two girls pause to appreciate the violence outside.

Arrows and bullet holes everywhere, all the infected dead with blown up heads or arrows impaling every part of their body.

"The Clickers didn't hear the whistling, did you notice that?"

Ellie nodded. 

"We gotta remember to tell Joel and Tommy."

"If we don't kill Tommy for sending us on this death wish or a patrol."

Ellie snorted, and despite herself, Dina felt a smile.

_ So we're talking again. _

The two walk to the horse tree, shivering from the cold. It was dark, moon high in the sky behind the clouds, and they wouldn't get far without getting lost.

"I read this book-"

"Oh, well done!"

"Har har, anyway, the main character hid in a tree to sleep, we could try that?"

Ellie shrugged, getting her knife out of her pocket.

"Yeah, good idea. Go climb that one, looks like it's got a hollow centre. I'll leave a message for whoever comes looking for us."

Dina climbs the tree, settling herself in and watching Ellie carve three symbols.

**E + D**

With a little arrow pointing up.

She's thankful for the dark to keep her grin somewhat hidden. Ellie climbs up next to her, and Dina settles in her side.

"Why'd you do it in the wrong tree?"

"Incase those whistling dudes come back, don't want them shooting where we are."

Dina has to admit, it's kinda clever.

They're in each other's arms again, watching the clouds roll past. Dina wants to comment, bring up their conversation.

But she's so tired.

"Cat was upset, about the bonfire."

Dina's eyes open, she hadn't even noticed they'd closed.

"Oh. But you guys-"

"Aren't together, I know. Yet. She said how we acted was, erm,  _ 'more than just friends, Ellie!' _ Which, I mean, I kinda get."

They both get a glazed look.

_ Heat, soft touches, holding hands... kissing. _

"She asked me to 'prove' there wasn't anything there. That she didn't need to worry. And I did that… by-"

"Ignoring me. Like an idiot."

Ellie swallowed, nodding.

"Yeah, I- honestly I don't know why. You're my best friend, Cat is… someone I might be seeing? Maybe?"

Dina shrugged.

"She tattooed half your arm, I think there's some commitment there."

Ellie laughs, Dina cherishes the sound, which she hadn't realised she'd missed.

"Probably. I never saw myself with her though, not really."

"Oh? Who did you see yourself with?"

Ellie snorts and rests the back of her free hand against her head.

"I dunno, someone who makes me laugh. Happy, when I am determined to be not. Make me talk to them, when I am trying not to."

Dina's heart picks up speed, hope awakening in her chest. She doesn't speak, and Ellie starts to berate herself.

_ Fucking Christ Ellie, now you've freaked her out! How awkward is it gonna be now? Stupid, fuckin' stupid- _

"How- how would you rate it?"

"Wh- Hm?"

"Our kiss, I mean."

Ellie rolls on her side, staring at Dina who repeated her movement.

_ She really looks so beautiful, the moon should be worried. _

"... What are you doing, Dina?"

"I am… asking you, to... rate our kiss?"

"... It could be better."

Dina snorts, sitting up in amused shock,  _ trying _ to look offended.

"Oh, and why is that?!"

"I was- we were drunk! In front of all those people-"

"Urgh, fuckin' Calvin and his-" she wiggled her fingers, "leechy eyes."

"And I was fully aware of Cat stomping off just before we-"

Dina smiled, bringing her hand up to Ellie's face, gently rubbing her thumb across her jaw.

"Do you want to be with her? With Cat?"

Ellie's breath is stolen, she almost can't reply, but looking at Dina, so close, so beautiful-

"... No."

Dina doesn't show how that made her feel, she traces down Ellie's cheek.

"Then why did you ignore me? To prove something to a girl you don't even want to be wi-?"

"Because you terrify me."

She wasn't expecting that, but Ellie carries on.

"You... absolutely terrify me. Everything matters with you, I have something to lose, if you're there. I care so much, and that scares me. The last time I had someone like that, I lost her. And then I almost lost Joel."

Dina leans forward, foreheads touching.

"You won't lose me, Ellie. Nothing could keep me from you, not Infected, whistling people, not even fate."

Ellie grins, lying on her back.

"That's really gay."

"I mean- I'm halfway there, anyway."

Ellie laughs, pulling her closer.

"Living on a prayer?"

Dina snorts, lightly smacking her shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Ellie gets a thought, and she locks eyes with the woman.

"Make me."

Neither woman is surprised when they meet in the middle, slower than before, more grounded. They felt like they were on cloud nine, which was ironic, as they were so high up. Dina had never been kissed like this before, and Ellie had never felt such warmth from another person, not Cat, not any of the other girl's she'd been with.

Dina was different, she was better.

They part, grinning ear to ear.

"So, you like me too, huh?"

"You're such a dork."

"Obviously."

They fall asleep a whole later, waking up to a galloping by the tree. They look over the ledge, feeling hot and bothered now the sun has come up.

"Ellie?! Ellie!"

She looks over the tree, Shimmer guiding Joel, Jesse and Tommy, all on their own horses.

"Joel!"

"Ellie! Thank god, I was so worried!"

They climb down the tree, Ellie offering a hand for Dina which she took. They squeezed and let go, Ellie being encased in the biggest bear hug yet.

"Don't scare me like that, El."

She rolls her eyes, hugging back.

"Yeah, I'll try not to get stuck in an armoured bus as a hoard walks past."

"A  _ what?!"  _ Jesse and Tommy shout, they point up the hill to the yellow truck and the dead infected.

"Ellie, why were you even here?!"

"Tommy said to come check this area for supplies!"

"Oh, did he?"

Joel levelled him with a glare which would've made anyone cry, anyone but Tommy.

"Wha'?! No! I said go right when you get to the petrol stop, not left!"

Ellie frowns, looking down at her hands, making an L with her left hand.

"... Oh."

" _ Oh _ , that's all you got? Okay, c'mon Ellie."

Dina takes her arm, pulling her to the ginger horse.

They ride back to Jackson in a content silence, Jesse smiling at the sight of Dina's arms around Ellie's waist, lying against her back as they ride back to the town.

Tommy trots next to him, holding out a fist for him to bump.

"I think that mission was successful."

"Thank god for that."

They bump knuckles, and the quad head home.

* * *

Cat is at the gates. Ellie gets off of the horse, letting Dina take him to the stables. The shorter woman throws her arms around Ellie, hugging her with a close intensity to Joel's.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried."

"I'm okay, I'm sorry for worrying you-"

Cat hugs her again.

"Have you and Dina figured it out yet?"

Ellie freezes, stepping back. Cat is smiling, giving her a shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You… what?"

"Ellie, everyone could see that you're madly in love with each other. But the other night when you came to me? I knew you needed another push."

She smiled, somewhat sadly, and squeezed Ellie's elbows before stepping back.

"I figured telling you not to talk to her would make you explode. And it did, you just took  _ way _ longer than anyone expected. So damn loyal."

"Cat, I- I don't know what to say-"

"I mean, I'd call me a bitch for messing with your head, personally, but let's not get into that."

She taps the sleeve of Ellie's right arm.

"I'll see you next week to carry on with this, yeah?"

Ellie nods, somewhat dumbly, and Cat smiles.

"Well, I'll go before Dina learns how to shoot laser beams with her glare. See you, El."

"Bye, Cat."

The woman is gone before she can quite realise what has happened. Dina comes behind her, arms around her waist.

"Everything okay?"

Ellie nodded, turning and placing her arm over Dina's shoulders.

"Yeah, surprisingly. Let's go get something to eat, then tell Joel about the whistling people."

The other woman stands on her tiptoes, kissing Ellie quickly and delicately.

"Good idea, I could eat a horse."

"Stay away from Shimmer."

They keep the seriousness for a beat, before laughter takes over. They walk to the canteen, lighter than ever before.

Joel watches them go, feeling nothing but pride for his kiddo.

"Good goin', El. Good goin'."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know!


End file.
